Card Games and Magic 2
by LoveKnowsNoGender
Summary: After Ryou and Malik's first months, there is more than fairy tale endings. Amane and Ishizu suffer through relationship problems and the fact they might not stick together forever...Warning, yaoi, lemon, yuri, language. This is also a humerous fic!
1. Summer Days

OhmaG! cries It's been so long since I have written anything for this story. Although my first version sucked I have gotten batter at writing and making everything seem to actually take place in Japan so I hope the sequel is better! Read and review!

_**Card Games and Magic**_

**_Chapter one_**-_Summer Days_

_**RYOU POV**_

I wonder how Seto's doing. Wait a sec...No I don't. I know he last took Jou with him to some place in America.

Though I don't wish I could've gone.

I have Malik-Kun.

"Ryou! Come here!" he called to me. "Yes, KOI?"

"Yourself?" we exchanged playful glances. Malik enveloped me in his arms and I sniffed in his soft scent of lavender. "You need sunscreen." He said, letting me go, digging through a large duffle bag, and tossing me a bottle of SPF 85 lotion. I stared at it. "Where did you get this?" I asked.

"The internet."

I skirted it at him and it smothered Ra on is back. Malik shivered from the sudden cool contact to his golden skin and he whirled around, wiping it off and glaring at it. "It's on-

"-Ra. And you need to use it to keep from getting sun cancer."

Malik turned to me and sighed. "I KNOW that. If I didn't Ishizu or Amane would be spazzing at e to use some. It would be embarrassing to try and ignore my boyfriend's sister. Better yet my own."

I just smiled and turned to leave. "Right oh."

"Come on!" called Amane. "Ishizu said we can't leave till you gueys are ready!"

Me and Malik exchanged glances. "Coming!" we said chasing each other out the door.

This would be 6th month me and Malik were going out. And for the hell of it we were celabrating it at the beach with Isis and Amane.


	2. Lousy Egyptians and Friggen Brits

I dun know if chapter one was good, but I am gonna keep going. Here's chapter two!

_**Card Games and Dice**_

_**Chapter Two**-Lousy Egyptians and Friggen Brits_

"Amane, you're going to tan. You will look like a beach bunny, I swear." Ishizu badgered Amane to stay out of water and in shade just as she did Ryou but neither listened.

Malik sat on a rock ledge that separated the path from the sand a few feet from the ocean. Ryou stood on the top of the thin ledge and began to walk. Malik became slightly uncomfortable and hopped down off the ledge, following the side of Ryou.

Ryou flinched once and slipped slightly but Malik took Ryou's hand. Malik glanced up uncomfortably but Ryou just chuckled.

Amane smiled. "That's so cute." She giggled. Ishizu sighed and embraced Amane, pulled Amane back against her. Amane pulled back the bathing suit strap and snapped it against Amane's arm. Amane yelped and turn around to glare.

"I see how it is." Amane said, reaching over to a water pool and splashing Ishizu, who had her clothes on over her bathing suit. Amane laughed as Isis scowled.

"You're goin' down..." she warned.

Ryou lost his footing and slipped, Malik quickly caught the smaller male's form. "I told 'ya to be careful tenderfoot." He laughed, carrying Ryou over to the ocean. Ryou glared at him. "Lousy Egyptian." He said. Malik held Ryou out over the water, then dropped him. Ryou yelped.

Both females heard a loud SPLASH! Amane and Ishizu turned to the ocean and stared in disbelief. Ryou sat in a slightly deep pool. "You..." Ryou spat out some water and shook off like a dog. "...Lousy..." Malik laughed and let himself be splashed by Ryou/. "Lousy Egyptian? I know I am." He chuckled.

Ryou couldn't help but smile. He stood up and walked out of the water. Ryou went to hug Malik. Malik returned it, when suddenly Ryou turned him around and shoved hi into the water with another loud splash.

"Friggen Brit." He snorted.


	3. Summer wishes

Ryou is having fun on the outside, but inside...there is a need...the same need all four have been feeling for there partners.

_**Card Games and Magic**_

_**Chapter Three- **summer wishes_

Malik climbed up the large stable rocks and sighed when he saw Ryou, his legs folded up to his chest and his face showing a slight pout. A to big white shirt sagged down over his plain blue jeans, that had been shredded at one knee. Ryou pressed his shoeless feet against the bare dark rocks and rested his head on his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs.

Malik walked over, fumbling as he staggered up the rocks. Ryou turned to look over at him, still slumped on his knees. "Hi, Love." He said, turning back to look over the ocean. Malik slummed down next to him. "Hey Ryou." He put an arm over Ryou's back. Ryou sat up, taking a deep breath and leaning on Malik.

Malik stared out over the water. After several minutes he finally said, "Um, Ryou? What are we looking at?" the younger male chuckled slightly and looked up at him. "Nothing I guess."

Malik glanced over at Ryou, looking confused, but Ryou seemed content. "Ryou?" e looked up at Malik. "Yes, love?" Malik tensed. He wouldn't ask something like this...

"R-Ryou...are you a...?" Ryou stared at him. "Am I a what?" Malik gulped. "Are you a virgin?"

Ryou chuckled. "When I was going out with Kaiba I almost lost it, but I stopped him right before he did. I couldn't. That was the breaking point. I knew he wasn't meant for me because I promised myself I would stay a virgin until I found the right person. And I couldn't bring myself to do that with Kaiba. That's why we split up. He found Jou and I found you."

Ryou leaned over and nuzzled Malik's neck. The older blond to a deep breath. "Do you think I'm the right person?" Ryou looked up at him. "Well yeah." He said chuckling. Malik gasped slightly in shock. Ryou covered his mouth. "That's not what I meant!"

Malik laughed evilly and kissed Ryou, prying at his lips, begging for entrance. Ryou after minutes of tugging back and trying to pull away knew that Malik wouldn't stop till Ryou did. He limped and Felt Malik push his open lips against his as they frenched.

"Ahem." Ryou and Malik turned around, breaking the kiss. Ryou's face turned bright crimson red and he buried his face in Malik's shirt. Ishizu, Odion and Amane all stared in disbelief from the top of the rocks just feet away. Malik put his arms around Ryou protectively, his body language seemed to say, "He's mine don't touch him."

Ishizu sighed. Amane burst out in laughed Odion just covered a smile with a slightly disturbed glance as he turned and walked away. Ryou and Malik exchanged glances. "Um, guys, it's time to go back now..." Malik nodded. "Leave us a lone for another minute! I wanted to ask Ryou something.

Ishizu opened her mouth to protest but Amane blocked it with a kiss. "C'mon Izuzu." Isis blushed at the pet name and was led away by the small super pale girl.

Malik at this time had gotten down on his knees, jut below level with Ryou's body. "Ryou..." the younger boy turned back to Malik and stared. "What is it Mariku?" he asked, using HIS pet name. MaIlik sighed, and took Ryou's hand. "Were you serous...?" he asked. Ryou blinked. He didn't take a second thought and finally answered.

"Yes."

Malik took in a deep breath. Malik kissed him for about two seconds. "Ryou...we should go back now..." he said, slightly more needing Ryou than he did before. Ryou nodded, he himself with the same guilty feeling.

Malik took Ryou's hand and helped him up the rocks.

Ishizu and mane were found right outside the front door of there cabin kissing. "Well, you two were making out down there too!" Amane protested. "I don't think we should leave you two alone. Ishizu muttered. Malik was blushing. "Ishizu..." he warned.

"Jut go..." Amane muttered, dragging Ishizu inside. "Dun worry. Odion is staying with us." She said, nodding and closing the door. Malik picked Ryou up and carried him to the room next to Ishizu's.

"Ryou, am I the one?" Malik thought to himself as he lie Ryou down on the bed. 'Does he mean it? '

'Am I the one?'

I will cut you guys off here for now. I am dead tired and will write some more of the late night summer chapter later.


	4. Summer nights part one

If I can bring up the courage to write this out, we will have some...cough perverted yaoi and (a slight) yuri. (Lemon is worse for me to say) Slight Amane Ishizu-ness, And the rest of this chapter is about Malik and Ryou's first time-after they are bad and do something that Ishizu would kill them over XD Suspense! Each POV change is a time skip. Read and Review!

**_Card games and Magic_**

_**Chapter Four**-summer nights part 1_

_**(Amane/Ishizu**_

_**Amane's POV)**_

I wonder what color shirt I should wear to the beach tomorrow...? And should I wear the skirt or the..."Amane?" I jolted upright in shock. "O-h...Isis! I not know the were there." I stumbled in my horrible Japanese. The smile Ishizu gave me made me feel awful and I blushed and looked down.

_**(Ishizu's POV)**_

I think the poor kid knows she said that wrong... "'Mane?" She tilted her head slightly. It was obvious she could see how worried I was because she hid he face. I put a hand under her chin and kissed her. "'Mane, I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought that was cute." I didn't want to upset her.

And really. It was.

_**Amane POV**_

It's funny that a simply kiss could lead to so much. Like me lying back on the bed with my arms wrapped tightly around Ishizu who had her tongue down my throat. When we finally broke the kiss I think Ishizu knew what dirty thought I had in mind. I blushed bright red and covered my face into the blankets.

"You are thinking the same thing, my dear. I can see it in your eyes..." she whispered. I blushed even more so noticeable on my super pale skin.

_**Ishizu POV again**_

It felt wrong and I knew it was. Amane was only sixteen but it was a little comforting to know she wanted this as well. It seemed ever time one of us would touched the other in any way, we both blushed. It seemed wrong for me to hold Amane is way. To hold her body down to keep her from bucking at all the perverted things I did to her.

Hey gentle mewing and pleading pushed me onwards. Amane cried out as she came over my hand and I quickly retreated, moving my face right above hers to move into a kiss. But before I could Amane jerked back to say,

"...Izuzu?"

"Yeah 'Mane?

"I love you." She panted again and I finally kissed her and pet her down her creamy white hair. "I love you too..."

_**Odion POV**_

"Damn girls sending me to go get food at the fucking store..."

**_(Malik/Ryou)_**

Ryou followed Malik cautiously down the hotel hallway as he stopped and clicked the elevator button. "Malik where are we goin'?" he asked. As soon as the elevator was set on the first floor.

Malik smiled at Ryou. "Away." He chuckled. Ryou stared but didn't say anything else.

Malik took Ryou's hand as he opened the hotel door. Both Ryou and Malik smiled at the freedom. Both teens jolted off towards the road. It was abandoned. Malik picked up Ryou's arm and ran, Ryou following.

After about five minutes of running, they slowed to a walk, both panting. Malik smirked, turning to kiss him. Ryou blushed for there was a small group in the area.

"Malik...? Where are you taking me?" he asked nervously. "To a place..." he leaned his fore head on Ryou's. "...where guys like us go..." Ryou blinked. "Whaddya'..?" Malik stopped him with a kiss. "...gay guys like us...a club..." Ryou's cheeks turned crimson and he looked nervous.

"But Malik..." he began to protest as he was drug into an ally way. Malik smiled at Ryou and pulled him into his arms, and opened a door. Ryou looked nervous as people began to give him glances immediately. "BACK OFF!" yelled Malik, holding him in his arms protectively.

Everyone quickly turned away. Ryou felt slightly more comfortable. "...If this is a gay club why are there men and women both hear?" he asked as Malik took him to a corner of the dark red room. "And what the hell is this place called..?"

"Well, Lesbians and bi's come here too, and it's called the Crimson Room." Ryou had earlier noted the dark red everything. He nodded and looked around. "Well, if Ishizu knew we had abandoned her like this should would kill us." He muttered. "Yes, but we won't think about that now." Malik took Ryou's hand and took him over to the dance floor. "We're here to have fun..."

"Ryou! Malik! HI GUYS!" Ryou and Malik both were startled and jumped slightly as Jou, Honda, Otogi and Atemu walked over to the group. "Holy shit what the fuck are you guys doing at the beach!" Malik yelled, obviously pissed. "Um...taking a vacation..." Otogi said raising his eyebrow.

"And Jou, why aren't you and Kaiba together in America?" Jou pouted." We're taking a break..." Honda twitched. "You two broke up?" he asked. "WE'RE TAKING A BREAK!" Jonouchi yelled defensively.

"..And what do we have HERE?" Honda leaned down to Malik and Ryou's hands which were connected. "I TOLD you they were going out..." Ryou leaned into Malik's shirt and blushed.

"Heeeey..." Malik warned, putting an arm around Ryou's back and holding him against his chest. "Enough..." he warned in a dark tone no one had heard in a while. "Now why are you three there?" Honda and Otogi scooted closer t each other hinting. "Me and Atemu are goin' on a date." Jou said proudly. Atemu smiled at him.

Ryou looked up at Malik and smiled. Malik about died and hugged him. "God you are so damn cute..."

Ryou smiled and kissed him. Joey melted. "You two are cute together man." He said. Otogi's eyes widened and he smirked. "Malik, we don't have a place to stay here, and we really need somewhere to go...but if it's not out of the question, do you think we could stay with you guys..?" He asked innocently.

Ryou and Malik both glanced nervously at each other before glaring at the group. "No you aren't staying with us."

"B-but-"

"No."

**_End chapter(to be continued (again)_**

Otogi: 0.o but-

I gave you guys some rooms at a hotel nearby...dun worry...

Review please!


End file.
